


This is what Bi friends are for

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Educational-ish, M/M, Multi, Other, Things they should have taught you in sex ed, This is what Bi Friends are for, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Oliver finds out his teenaged son is gay and wants to know how gay sex works.  Oliver and Felicity both stumble and finally call their bi friend Barry to come in and explain it all to William.





	This is what Bi friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a comment on discord and snow balled, because I can’t help myself.

_Ring ring ring ring_   
  
“who has disturbed my sleep.” Len’s voice was harsh as he lay there wrapped around Barry between him and Mick.   
  
“Len?” Oliver’s voice came through the phone.   
  
“Oliver how did you get my number?”   
  
“I called Barry.” Len pulled back and squinted at the phone.  “sorry picked up his phone.” Len shook Barry.   
  
“what?” Barry yawned.   
  
“Oliver.” Len handed the phone to him.   
  
“yeah…?” Barry yawned heavily.   
  
“William’s gay and needs the safe sex with guys talk and I’m failing at it and Felicity started talking and yeah… can you come out here?”   
  
“You… want me to go out there to give the sex with boys talk to your son?” Barry sat up.   
  
“please…”   
  
“Give William the phone.”   
  
“It’s Uncle Barry…”   
  
“William?”   
  
“yeah…?”   
  
“Congrats, and so sorry your parents are so utterly clueless, sit tight, I have to get some stuff and I’ll be there.”   
  
“But… you’re in Central…”   
  
“I’m aware.  Give me a minute to wake up and get some stuff together.  I’ll be there in a few minutes.”   
  
“okay… thanks Uncle Barry.”   
  
“You’re welcome William.  Give the phone back to Oliver.”   
  
“He seems calmer…”   
  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes.  I need to pick some stuff up,  I’m charging it to your account.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“I have your credit card number.”   
  
“How would you…”   
  
“Len stole it like six months ago.  Right after you got your new one.” Barry shrugged and yawned.  “You interrupted my sleep, and I’m going to have to run across the country to fix this mess for you, you’re paying for the stuff I need, so that’s just how it’s going to be Oliver.”   
  
“okay.”   
  
“Good answer.  See you soon.” Barry hung up.   
  
“William’s out of the closet?” Mick gruffly asked from his pillow.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Good for him.  Get him some good toys.” Mick reached into the bedside table and pulled out his wallet and tossed his credit card at Barry.   
  
“you’re… paying… for something?” Barry blinked.   
  
“I like William.  Good kid.  He needs good toys.” Mick huffed before passing out again.   
  
“He has spoken.” Len smirked.  “You better get running.   
  
“Yeah… yeah…” Barry grumbled getting out of bed.   
  


***

  
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“Barry, oh thank god.” Felicity opened the door to see a large box and Barry standing there holding it.   
  
“Can I come in?”   
  
“YES!”   
  
“Oliver said it was kind of urgent.”   
  
“It is….”   
  
“Kay, you two stay out here, I’ll talk to him in his bedroom.  Just stay out here and stay calm.”   
  
“Thanks.” Oliver sat down as Barry went and knocked on William’s door.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“It’s me.”   
  
“Come in.” Barry walked in as he opened the door, showing up with a large box and sitting it down on the nearest surface.  “I told Oliver and Felicity to go sit in the other room and stay.” Barry smiled.   
  
“Thanks for doing this… I just… I didn’t know where to even think to start with them.”   
  
“Okay, so we’ll start at beginning.” Barry dug into the box.  “So take this” He handed William a tape measure.  “Safe sex is important and condoms are sized by thickness, not length, that has measurements on the side, always aim for the nearest size or just larger if you're in between sizes.  You don't want to cut off blood flow.”  Barry took the time to hand him a box full of samples of lube.   
  
“Try these out, see what you like, I'll set up an online account that'll let you buy it and have it shipped in a non descript package, lots of stuff can be used as lube, but the best is actual lube, it's a preference thing over all for what type you use, but some toys needs specific lubes.  So here’s a booklet on that.” Barry handed him a small booklet.   
  
“Now as for being top, verse, or bottom, that's a matter of taste, but the best tops have bottomed and know what the bottom goes through and the best bottoms have topped so they know what to ask their tops.  Always use lots of lube, and never skip the fore play or the after care.  Both are important.”  Barry dug around in the box and handed him a sealed package of butt plugs.   
  
“You'll want to start with the smallest first, and work your way up slowly, don't rush to take the biggest one, you don't want to go too fast.  Listen to your body, and understand what it's wanting and telling you.”  Barry pulled out a biological dummy that one half is transparent, but seemed to be made of a skin like latex.  “This is your prostate.”   His fingers going into the shapely anus as he fingers it.  “That's what you're aiming for when you enter someone or you out something or someone in you.  The trick is aiming and getting the angle right.  And it's normal if you're not into insertion.  Some people aren't.  Some people like it to just be held still inside them, some like to move, and some like their sex toys lying against their taint.  Everyone's different, and it's important to know what you like and to talk with your partners.” Barry smiled as William’s eyes got big.   
  
“That’s also very useful to practice on, and is very cleanable.” Barry pulled out a medium length transparent dildo with inches marked off inside it.  “This is a learning dildo for giving blow jobs.  If you start to choke, pull off.  Don't go fast, don't force it, and don't try to take it all at once.  It's not a sprint, it's a marathon.  Go slowly and take your time.  Most people have a gag reflex and it's not fun to get too much in too fast.  If you don't, god bless you and you were made for this, but if you do, believe me, it's embarrassing if you go too fast and make yourself sick all over on your date.”   
  
William nodded and Barry went back to the box-  “This is a flesh jack.  I've included mouth, anus and unisex sleeves, always wash it out when you're done, and clean it and yourself up after.  And never use certain lubes with your silicon toys.  It'll dissolve them.  I learned that the hard way buddy.” William took the toy from him.   
  
  
  
Barry pulled a list out of the box.  “This is a list of safe to watch porn sites that will let you explore what gets you there and what you do and don't like.  Use it, and make a list of what themes you like.  I'll help you refine a list that'll help you find more of them.   
  
He pulled out another list from the box.  “This is a kink list, it's basically what your uncle Len and I use as well as other people to define what we like, what we don't like, and what we're willing to try for the other person.  Fill it out, think about it, and really decide what you like from it.  If you don't know or want to learn more, indicate that and we'll talk more on it.” William glanced at it blushing slightly.   
  
“You’ve got my cell and my email; however is best to talk about it, or if you want to talk about something with Uncle Len or Uncle Mick you’re more than welcome to give us a call.” William nodded, biting his lip.   
  
“Now most of this is for self love, everyone masturbates, period.  Everyone.  Most of us don't talk about it; most of us try to ignore it when other people do it, mostly because of outdated senses of morality and brain bleach not being an actual invention yet. At your age it's probably better to wait and have sex when you're older, because your first time should be with someone you care about and someone who cares about you, and who isn't pressuring you and you aren't pressuring because consent goes both ways pal.  And don't feel like you have to rush into it. Because if someone's trying to make you rush, they're not worth it, and it's time to move on.”   
  
“Now, if you're going to have sex later on, personal grooming and cleanliness is important.”  He pulled out a smaller box.  “I got you as subscription, this comes month, they'll have trimmers, shaving kids, and One Wipe Charlies with instructions on everything in the box. I've paid you up for a year's subscription, just remember to renew it.” Barry nodded.  “Always carry a condom on you, check the expiration date, if you're sexually active ask your doctor for periodic blood tests.  Because you want to stay on top of something if you get sick.  And part of why I say bring a condom is because you don't always know if the other boy will.  Protect him, protect yourself.  And always make sure you have a pocket vial of lube on you, just in case.”  Barry opened his wallet to show the condom and the lube he carries.   
  
“Now... onto the topic of places to have sex.  Your dad's a public figure... and your mom is a world class hacker.  Avoid places with cameras.  Unless you want them to see you naked having sex.  And that may be your think.  Uncle Mick's a nudist and I have to chase after him all the time to put clothes on him when company's coming over. But if you're not into being seen, try for your bedroom, the boy's bedroom, a decent motel or hotel, not one of the ones that charges by the hour ; make a night of it.  In a pinch a car isn't bad, but again, public morality laws... bit of an issue when you're hauled in naked and have to wait for your dad to bail you out.... believe me not as much fun as lit looks.”   
  
He let that sink in for a moment before speaking more. “Lastly, masturbate often. Studies show that if you have upwards of 360 orgasms a year, it reduces your chances of prostate cancer, improves your immune system, increases your stamina, and lowers stress.  Honestly with your parents, I'd suggest at least 3 times a day, I'm shocked you have pants on and are out here talking to me at this point.” He smiled.  “And when you’re done always take a trip to the bathroom and try to take a piss, it cleans everything out and saves you from having to get up later.” William nodded.   
  
“Now, about sexting.... don't.  Send flirty messages, sure, but don't send dick pics, don't be that guy.  And don't give someone you may not be dating in a week nude photos of yourself that they can show other people, break your trust and what have you with it.  Believe me.  That's part of the reason Uncle Ralph and I didn't talk for two years. And lastly, and this is key, consent is everything.  If you're buzzed, or they're buzzed, or anyone isn't feeling it... say no.  Nope, not tonight, not right now, and if they don't respect that, push right here.” Barry pointed to a spot on his body.  “You put enough pressure right there, and he'll go down to his knees sobbing, and you can get out of there.  If he keeps harassing you after, video tape him and call him out for that shit.  No one has the power to make you feel like crap for sticking up for yourself and saying no.  No one has that right.  And if someone does make you feel like shit over saying no, tell Uncle Len or Uncle Mick.  They'll put the fear of god into him.  If it gets real bad, we'll tell your dad and video tape as they piss themselves when the Green Arrow shows up to threaten removing parts of their body slowly with a dull kitchen knife and a candle.”   
  
“Any questions?”   
  
“When did you know it was right to have sex for the first time?”   
  
“That’s a long story…” Barry grinned.  “But basically I waited till collage.  And got input from Aunt Iris.”   
  
“He helped pick out your boyfriends?!” William blushed.   
  
“She was a good judge of character while I was thinking with my dick.” William went quiet. “There’s a boy you like isn’t there?”   
  
“He’s a senior…” William blushed.   
  
“He know you like him?”   
  
“yeah….” William looked away.   
  
“What’s happened?”   
  
“He’s suggested maybe after prom…”   
  
“He wants to go to prom with you?”   
  
“but I don’t even know if I’m a top or a bottom…”   
  
“Use your toys, explore your body, figure out what works for you, and ask him what he’s into, maybe share a copy of the kink list with him and you fill them out and decide what you’re willing to do together.  But ultimately it’s about communication, consent, and comfort.  If anything feels off, it’s not the right time and it can wait.  Okay?”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Good.” Barry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> nano works... -grins- meets server chatter.


End file.
